Rubeus J
Red J (レッドJ) is a Charm Class Yo-Kai. He debuted in Yo-Kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi as a Boss Yo-Kai. Appearance Red J is a towering and very powerful anthropomorphic Cat Yokai who bares a strong resemblance to Jibanyan, though the difference is that Red J's body is brimming with muscles and built more like a humanoid. Red J has a pair of long pointy ears, a long face with a small beard under the chin, thick upper cat lips and angry-looking yellow eyes. Instead of wearing a belly warmer like Jibanyan's, Red J wears a belt equipped with numerous amount of dynamite. He also wears a small pendant around his neck. Personality Red J is a very violent and vicious Yo-Kai. He showed no qualms when destroying a young boy's village and caused him to become the Yo-Kai Venoct. He also showed a cocky and arrogant disposition, refering to Venoct as a "child" and even after his defeat at hands of the latter, he taunted him by describing Mighty Dog and his subordination to him. Relationships Venoct Red J is the Yo-Kai responsible for the destruction of Venoct's village and triggering his conversion into a Yo-Kai. Since then, Venoct has a fueled desire for revenge, as revealed in the last chapter of his mini series. Mighty Dog It is revealed thar Red J answers to the even stronger Mighty Dog. He states he himself is "nothing compared" to the dog Yo-Kai. His Subordinates In Vencot's search for Red J, he states he has several subordinates under his command, whose descriptions matched Nathan, his family, Whisper, and a number of students ih his school. These include an anthropomorphic hound-like entity adept on using an iron flail (his description matched Nathan's father), a beautiful, violent woman with a penchant for slicing people in half (her description matched Nathan's Mother), and an strategist (who matched Whisper) and another subordinate with no special qualities (which matched Nathan). With the exception of the latter two, all of Red J's subordinates accompained him and engaged Venoct in Battle. Abilities and Powers According to Venoct, he has the power to crush "mechanical beasts" with this punches. His prowess was shown in a flashback, as he viciously raided an destroyed Venoct's home villain. History After his description on the previous three episodes, Red J makes his formal apperance in episode 53. He shows in front of Venoct along with his army and engages him into combat. After a long battle, Venoct defeats Red J and his subordinates. Upon defeat, Red J taunts Venoct about Mighty Dog and how is he subotdinated to him, along with his greater power -coincidentally, Komasan was walking over there. Momotaronyan befriended him along with Mighty Dog in episode 93. Trivia * Red J is notable for being the first Yo-Kai being defeated in an actual combat in the anime. Origin Red J's appearance bears a strong resemblance to Kenshiro from the manga Fist of the North Star. Red J even made the same posture as Kenshiro usually did with intimidatingly cracking his knuckles during his introduction. Name Origin Category:Male Characters Category:Cat Yo-Kai Category:Boss Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch 2 Category:Pretty Class Category:Boss Yo-Kai with Friend Form